A New Change in Rebirth
by Koizumi Tsukiyo
Summary: Set after Rayearth OVA. What had truly happened to the people in the world of Cephiro? Though a few years had past, can the girls ever erased the memories they had cherished after the battle for the Final World?
1. Chapter 01

A New Change in Rebirth

_Sequel to RayEarth_

_Prologue_

Written by Koizumi Tsukiyo

**_Disclaimer_**_: First and last time, Rayearth does NOT belong to me. Though I fully wish I did..._

**_Note:_ **_Yes, I'm at it again. Another story, but this time, based on the Rayearth OVA, MY take on what the Sequel should be. I can't help myself! I know I have the other story 'A Life Unlike Any Other' to finish but this one can't seem to leave my mind! Hope you enjoy this though I'm warning you, this story might suck even more. OH, just to let you know, English happens to be my THIRD language, so forgive me for the bad grammar._

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

                Upon a deserted land of Cephiro where the sun seems to never shine, silences filled the air as the sand-filled wind blew to only remind anyone of it once beautiful existent. Ever so slowly, the soft feeling of power rose from the ground as it gently sparkles to the air in dazzling circles before a large castle appears, suffering from the earlier battle on a world they called RayEarth. A place filled with many memories they had physically left behind.

                Clef was the one who stepped out to the open first, gazing at the dry land with narrowed sapphire eyes while the breeze roughens as if welcoming his arrival. The sight that greeted him was not what he wanted, but to be expected as his grip on the long staff tightens.

                "Well, we're home at last." Ferio spoken in a theatrical tone, his face dull as ever while standing behind the Doushi, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

                Clef looked at him from the corner of his eyes, "I don't ever recall you making such jokes, Ferio."

                "I prefer doing that than to stare at nothing while thinking that there are only four of us still alive in Cephiro." The green-haired man snorted, looking away wearily. He perked when hearing soft footsteps behind him before kneeling on his knees while Clef gave a curtsied bow as their Princess walked to stand beside them.

                Sorrow and grief washed over Emeraude's feature, closed hands near her chest as she watches what's left of the land, feeling tears falling down her cheeks, "I had caused this...all of this..."

                "Emeraude..." Her brother's voice was heard, a tender touch wiping her tears away as gentle fingers formed before Eagle's body fully appear in front of her. His face held no emotions but Emeraude could see the sadness identical to hers in his blue-violet eyes.

                "Emeraude...Eagle..." Clef interrupted them gently while they turned to him. Ferio then choose the time to stand and watched them.

                Eagle looked at him evenly, "Clef..."

                "Clef," Emeraude repeated in a mere whisper, taking graceful steps and lifted her hands to both on his cheeks, giving a soft smile when noticing the small flinch from the Doushi. "I owe you a deep apology for my earlier behavior...you and all to those that had served to grant my selfish wish or against it."

                Clef quickly back away from her touch and immediately bow as Ferio spoke in a protested voice, "You shouldn't be apologizing, Emeraude-hime!"

                "Ane-ue..." Eagle whispered silently, a hand on her bare shoulder.

                "I cannot bring the life of those who had perished to Cephiro, nor can I, alone, will be able to depend on the Spirits to bring back what this world used to be," Emeraude ventured, raising her hand to his on her shoulder as she closed her eyes to block away from the upcoming tears. "To start over...can only mean a new change in life..."

                Both Clef and Ferio looked at her in deep confusion but her brother is the only one who seems to understand. Lid lowered, Eagle stood closer to her, "Are you sure...?"

                Emeraude opened her eyes, lifting her face and smiled through her tears, "I will not perform this alone...as a repayment for my sins."

                "I'm still not getting this," Ferio said, tilting his head to the side in more confusion. "I thought we're back here to start a new life."

                "Only a life that we four can live, as I said before, I cannot bring any of those that are gone to Cephiro." She said, facing him with sad eyes, "But...we can bring them back to another..."

                Clef's eyes widen in understanding, "RayEarth..."

                "Those three girls had taught me many things that I had not understood and there are more that we could learn through experience...For that, I will make my last wish for the people of Cephiro for a chance to have that life...a new rebirth..."

                Ferio stared at her, "What would become of Clef and I?"

                "You, too, will follow their fate for there is nothing to accomplished in the life you have now," Eagle replied in a monotone voice, raising a hand up sharply to silent them from their upcoming objection, "This is all we can do..."

                Clef's forehead furrowed in thoughts, his long light-lavender bangs swaying over his face and can only nodded in agreement, giving his last respectful bow. Ferio looked at the Doushi, stunned, before once again, kneeling on his knees, his head bowed with no argument.

                Emeraude gave a warm smile, her emerald eyes soften before turning to her brother, holding out a hand, "Eagle..."

                Eyes closed under his pale-silver hair, Eagle blindly reached out and softly held her hand as a surge of great power was released, drinking the deserted land whole while everything shimmer in white before clouded into darkness as the link between Cephiro and RayEarth was forever cut...

                ...And the magic of Rebirth is finally born.

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~

-hime: Princess

Ane-ue: Old term for older sister, since Eagle uses this numbers of times in the OVA.

Doushi: Clef is considered a magician or a being with powerful magic, since Alcyone called him by this.

_                I know this is a really short and boring prologue, but this is the best I can do. Please review your thoughts if I should continue or quit this story. Arigatou!_

~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~:*:~


	2. Chapter 02

A New Change in Rebirth

_Chapter 02_

Umi is nearly done. Just a few more months before she can accomplished her degree, she can finally go home to Tokyo. She know both Hikaru and Fuu are both waiting until they can see each other again after so many years but it was unavoidable.

All three believed it's for the best. The memories on what had exactly happened near the Tokyo Tower are still fresh in her mind. None of them are ready to recite the history yet.

"Hey Umi!" She paused in her studying, looking up curiously to a group of colleagues heading to her direction with a purpose. They all have deep red blushes on their faces. "You _have_ to see our new history professor!"

"What?" she questioned them, frowning. "I don't have time right now."

"Just five minutes!" They begged, swooning. Umi assumed the man they wanted her to see must be drop dead gorgeous, seeing how it's attracting so many students. Looking around, she finally noticed a number of missing females around her. Even the librarian isn't present.

Looks means nothing to her. She had seen things stranger then anything can be explained a few years ago.

Besides, not many people can say they met an attractive Doushi from another world and ask if you can find someone better.

Umi smiled to herself at the thought. A man like Clef who had risked his life to make sure she's safe ruins the possibility of her looking for a relationship.

She's not ready to move past that yet to continue on her normal life. Buried in her books was the one way she could take that first step.

_I'm__becoming__like__Fuu_, Umi realized, chuckling to herself. She ignored her friends, turning back to her books. "I'm sorry but I really need to study. Another time, ok?"

She can feel it. The looks the girls were giving her. But they left her alone nonetheless and that's all that matters.

It wasn't until a sudden sound of slamming door is heard that startled Umi from her seat. She can see him but barely, a tall man from afar. He was leaning on the thick doors as if his life depends on it, looking around frantically.

Then she saw him facing towards her direction. It took him a moment to speak and there's an apologize tone in his voice, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting your studies?"

Something about his voice sends a shiver down her spine. Umi frowned but shook her head. "No...but what's going on?"

A sudden slam was heard on the other side and sounds of loud chattering is heard. Voices of the entire female population from the sounds of it. It took all of Umi's will not to sweat-drop.

"This is not good," she can hear him murmured. One of the boys nearest him jumped from his desk, as if the man had gave him the most frightening glare. "Can you hold this door shut for a moment, please?"

"Me?" the student asked, but did as he was told just as the man stepped away. But he wasn't as strong apparently and the door opened ajar, the screams were so loud and the bodies piling outside made everyone in the library nervous. Several more male students leaped over the desk to help the poor kid.

"The hell was that?" one of them shouted over to the man. "What did you do to them?"

The other added, "They're like zombies out there!"

Umi couldn't even believe it herself. She didn't know being a woman can be so frightening until now.

"I only smiled," was the answer and everyone fell the side in disbelief. "Tell me there's another exit in here?"

He sounded really annoyed. Umi had already packed up her things and waved to get his attention. "You can follow me," she volunteered.

The stares she's receiving was ridiculous. "But..." one of the male whispered. "You're a girl too."

A book that smashed into his face was painful. Umi gave a meaning glare before leaving. She could hear the man's heavy footstep behind her and she smiled to herself. "Does this happened often?" she asked curiously, not facing him, too focused to take him to another exit.

"I thought it would be different when I moved here," he replied tiredly. "Females are still a mystery to me."

Umi wanted to laugh, she wondered if this man was the professor her friends were swooning about. Once she saw the door, Umi opened the door wide and stared into many pair of eyes at the other side of the room. It took her moment to realized the other half of the female population in the school had thought of the same idea to find the other door to get inside.

She blinked at them and immediately slammed the door shut right in their faces. "I'm sorry," she can only apologized to him. The door wasn't locked on time.

Before Umi can be trampled by a herd of determined women, strong arms wrapped over her waist and she felt herself pulled out of the way then falling.

She realized the man had chose his exit by jumping off the second story building. Normally, anyone would have screamed with fear but Umi is different. She did save the earth from destruction once after all.

But it didn't stop her from being so stunned though, her eyes glancing over to this daring man. He has such stunning lavender hair.

They landed on the bushes below hard but Umi was kept safe on top of him. He probably broke a rib or two and his groan of pain was loud. "I don't know why I did that," he confessed through gritted teeth. His eyes opened wide though, giving her his full attention in concern. "Are you alright?"

Umi couldn't remember what just happened. All she can do was to stare at his face. A face she didn't believe she will ever see again.

"...Clef?"

* * *

"I'm really sorry," this lavender-haired man apologized again. Umi wondered why he should be, she's not the one sitting on the nurse's bed with so much bandaged like a wrapped mummy. "I've never done anything like that before."

"Jumping off a building?" she asked.

"No, I've used windows before," he admitted with a humorous smile before it drops. "I was reckless. I put you into danger. You must have been scared."

She was more scared at the thought of seeing someone that shouldn't exist. Doushi Clef is a man you can never forget. A man from another world. Her with Hikaru and Fuu had come to a conclusion they will never come back to Earth again.

It's the only way for them to accept it. The fact that these strange people they've grew close with, those that live and died during that fateful night, do not belong here.

So why is it so hard to accept the fact that Clef is sitting here, with a broken rib, in front of her?

"I forgot to ask you," he started, probably noticing how quiet the room is as he smiled at her again. "How do you know my name?"

And this is the reason why. He smiles at her like she's a stranger to him. A stranger who was thrown out of the window to avoid the danger of love struck women.

Umi watched him and said, "Aren't you our new history professor?"

"Words travel that fast? I just started today," he stated amazingly with a laugh. It's different to see this side of Clef. She'd seen the Doushi's smile and they were very similar but she never heard his laugh before. It's a pleasant sound. "What is your name?"

It felt strange to reintroduce herself to a man with the same face as the Doushi. "Umi. Ryuuzaki Umi."

He reached out, her tiny hand lost in his and brought it to his lips. "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Umi."

That smile again, that face. She's seeing the Doushi again.

This is wrong. She retracted her hand away quickly.

"Did I offended you? I'm sorry, I was brought up to be quite old fashioned," he said with concern. Then his eyes slightly widen, standing up tall from his seat. He leaned in so close to her and whispered, "You're crying..."

Umi brought a hand up to her face and felt the wet tears. "I'm sorry," she told him, turning around and ran out of the nurse's office, leaving the older man behind.

"Umi!" she could hear his voice calling after her but she's not going to stop. She need to get away as far as possible.

Away from the man who has the face of the Doushi, who acts like the Doushi, who has the same voice as the Doushi.

Clef.

_Why __is __this __happening?_

* * *

**I know it's been 7 years since I've last written anything. Life has been busy. But I suddenly had the urge to write this story again and I apologize for so many people out there that had been waiting for years for me to continue.**

**I'm very sorry. Thank you so much for the support!**


End file.
